


观测光

by Reio



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reio/pseuds/Reio
Summary: 很扭曲的东西，主要作用是满足作者的性癖+把所有关于哈维兄弟的废话塞在一起（可能顺便完成吹白野的指标）哈维骨科（肉体关系，精神塑料，雷欧攻），柏拉图的尤里乌斯对白野的单箭头。本篇是扎比子，有implied剑女主（……）每一章节都很零散（头秃），建议用“show entire work”。题目完完全全是瞎起的，没有含义。





	1. Chapter 1

他在楼下的面包房里看见了岸波。下班的时间点，街上店里都挤着正装打扮的人；女孩儿穿着白色的无袖衬衫和格子裙，对着展示用的冷藏柜摆出一副深思熟虑的表情来。  
他觉得有些想笑，但这件事只是想想比较好。他并不会正确地向人释放友好的信号，弯起嘴角的表情不用照镜子也知道有多么僵硬和勉强。  
于是他就走到岸波旁边。“下午好。”他简短地说。  
她吃了一惊，转过头来看这位不速之客，在看到是他的时候露出灿烂的笑容。“下午好，尤里乌斯。”  
……如果要正确地做，那就是像岸波这样吧。无论是充满感情的声音还是笑脸，都让人感到十分温暖。  
他点点头。“要买什么吗？”  
“啊……Saber说想要这家店的一种甜点……”她皱起眉。“说以前恰巧吃过，之后她就一直念念不忘的……叫……Zuppa……”  
啊，所以才会出现在这里吗。他看着女孩子艰难地回想意大利词汇的发音的样子，开口为她补充：“Zuppa Inglese。”  
“啊！对！”她点点头。“谢谢你！”  
他“嗯”了一声，看女孩子跟店员搭话，付了钱拿着装好的蛋糕和他一起往外走（店员吩咐她尽可能要冷藏）。店外阳光明媚，三三两两的人在广场上穿行、散去，在这样的都市里，下班才是生活的开始。他和岸波白野并排走着，仿佛融入人群那样——这个想法让他产生了不真实感激起的晕眩。  
“最近尤里乌斯很忙吧。”她叹息。“好像都没有什么空闲时间……”  
“还好。我现在的任务基本只是陪同雷欧，保障他的安全。比较难走开，但并不算忙。”  
“不要太劳累啊。不过，雷欧的工作大概也很辛苦吧……”  
“他还好。谢谢你的关心。”  
岸波笑了笑，是那种“我知道你可能是在说客套话，但我还是希望你们都好”的有点无奈的善意的笑。“有空的话一起出去吗？”  
他看着女孩子。其实应该称为女人了，他感叹时间过得真快。  
他望着她的眼睛，然后说，“好”。  
他和岸波在街区的拐角分别，他望了一会她的背影，转过身离开，又走过两条街，走进一栋公寓楼里，坐电梯上到七层，然后在一扇门前停下。  
公寓的走廊是封闭式的，很暗，只有昏黄的灯光提供照明。很静，几乎是死寂，鞋底与地面摩擦的声音都会被放大数倍。这个地方即使是住宅建筑的内部，却也没有一点人生活的气息。与这座城市与穿短裙的女孩儿相比，这里几乎属于另一个世界。  
他叹息一声，掏出钥匙。  
他会打开那扇门，面无表情地双膝跪在他兄弟的面前，解开他的裤带埋下头去，做他月余来一直在做的事情。


	2. Chapter 2

事情的起端是一次会议后雷欧把他带到这里。他跟在他兄弟身后，一路走到这处不起眼的住所。他本来对这行为传递出的讯息感到紧张——这说明雷欧有重要到姑且不能告知第三人的事情（很大可能是关于雷欧的安危）要告诉他；但他始料未及的是，他的兄弟在他身后合上门，拉过他的胳膊把他压在门板上亲吻他。  
他愣了两秒，随后把他推开。“你在做什么？！”  
他的声音有些慌乱，但雷欧还是一如既往地平静地、礼貌地笑着。  
“如你所见，哥哥。”他说。  
他试着冷静，回想和思考刚才发生的事情。“您没必要如此……”  
……他刚刚的行为的确无法装作没发生过一样否认。但就算雷欧想要床伴，甚至玩物、性奴，也一定会安排得到足够漂亮的男人——  
雷欧看着他，仿佛有些失望一样微微垂下头，玩弄着他的领带。“我知道你想说什么。不，我只是期望着你而已。”  
偏偏如此……即使他地位不高，乱伦的行为比起情夫在舆论那里的反响可想而知——  
“您不该和血亲——”  
“没有人知道不就好了吗？”  
他想反驳，却好像找不出什么充分的理由。如果雷欧想，那的确可以在很长一段时间内不为人所知，而他还太年轻，大概不出多久就会腻烦。  
“我想要这样，哥哥。而且是你。”  
雷欧看着他非常认真地这样说。他陷入沉默。  
他不是没有见识过扭曲的欲望。总有人为了满足阴暗的心愿向他们开出价码，有多难以启齿就有多丰厚的收益。他没有当过这种欲望的主体，却也从未想过有朝一日会成为这种欲望的客体。  
但雷欧如今向他提出这样的期望，他也没有理由拒绝。一直以来他的功用也只是去完成上面的人提出的要求，现在的事情也不比他从前的工作更让他厌恶。  
他叹息，他知道雷欧会把这当成默许。他的兄弟朝他眨眨眼，再次凑上前来。  
他亲吻他，像蛇那样撬开唇齿，在口腔里攻城略地，一只手扣紧他的后脑，另一只去拽他的领带、解他的纽扣。  
他任由雷欧做他想做的，意识很清醒地独立思考着。想起他以年长的家人规诫少年时的雷欧“不能早恋”的时日，他开始觉得无比讽刺。  
但归根究底，在模拟出的日式校园里度过的那段时光只是个梦而已。现在这样才是他们的现实。  
雷欧最后把他拉扯上床，做了一切他预料到的事情。雷欧脱掉他的裤子、把他的腿抬高时他感到本能的恐慌，但事实证明在润滑之后男人的阴茎撑开肛门进入自己的直肠的疼痛也不是他不能忍耐的事情。雷欧看上去也（理所应当地）没什么经验，但最后还是摸索着把他操到意识恍惚地叫着射精。  
并没有怎么痛苦，也没有感到愉快。清醒过来的他发现自己的思考冷静得可怕，仿佛自始至终他都置身事外，他的思绪、灵魂，或者说真正的他，并非委身于他性欲倒错的兄弟身下，而是站在一旁看着，用Assassin曾经看他的那种目光。  
结束之后雷欧从背后抱住他，心不在焉地用手指描摹他胸膛上的伤痕。他一动不动地躺在那里，感受到雷欧锋利的目光审视着自己。  
在那之后雷欧将这个地方的名称作为一种心照不宣的暗示。他会与他一起过来，或者要他自己前来，在这间屋里雷欧会不断提出新的要求和花样，但做的事也都大同小异。没有他无法接受的事情，尽管他也怀疑自己是不是真的有下限。  
现在回想起来，那也不是没有预兆。雷欧在成年开始就坚持要他做他的贴身保镖，即使是和他人会面也要求他在场，或至少在房间外待命。那种时候他要穿好正装——他非常不习惯那样，裁剪得体的衬衫和西装裤仍然相当束手束脚，但这类服装的象征意义远胜于实际，是他一直通过那件布满铆钉的立领大衣和耳钉表达抵触的东西。那是很直接的信号，他不是也不愿做牌桌上的玩家，更希望所有人都与他保持距离。而雷欧坚持要他收拾得体面，套进笔挺的正装里像个木偶站在那里，他则用那种审视的目光扫视着他，仿佛在剖析，又或者有更深层的什么，那时他还看不清。  
当然，那些，即使是对现在的尤里乌斯，也都是后话了。


	3. Chapter 3

雷欧用他磨练自己的技巧，现在他可以熟门熟路地找到他的敏感点，不抚慰前端，只靠后面的抽插就让他高潮。同时雷欧也训练他，掌握骑乘的体位，尽管他似乎对此并不是很热衷。 话虽如此，雷欧的支配欲在这间公寓里体现得并没有多么明显，至少他从未要求他表现得像个奴隶。他从第二次开始要求他给他口交，学习包裹住牙齿，用唇舌取悦男人的技艺。如今他的确可以熟练地为雷欧深喉，很快地让他喘息着射在他嘴里，但雷欧似乎仍然对他感到不满。  
“你该更主动点才是。”他时常这样抱怨。结合他的语气和态度，这个描述可能不太准确，那么就这样说：从内容来看，这是一句抱怨。  
那是没办法的，他连普通地和人亲近都不会，如何扮演热切的情人呢。雷欧也知道，所以并不会强迫他实行不切实际的要求。于是雷欧继续他的步调。  
雷欧，至少现在，似乎相当热衷于这样的游戏。有时他们甚至在这里度过一整个下午，雷欧会不紧不慢地玩弄他的身体，好像这样带给他的愉悦大于他自己肉体的快乐。他会要他后庭里塞着跳蛋，一丝不挂或者穿戴得整整齐齐（所以这大概也是他兄弟的性癖）地在公寓里走来走去；而他就只是坐在一旁看着，一脸漠不关心的微笑，他喘息着有点艰难地移动的光景似乎就足够让他勃起。他并不真的理解，但的确，也不想理解。他调整着玩具的模式，在他喘息出声、前端挺立时要他走过来，用手抚慰他的前端直到他高潮，然后不留给他休息的时间，直接将他拉上床，解决他自己的生理需求。  
他全程保持沉默，除了压抑不住时发出的无意识的呻吟和喘息。于是雷欧在上他时也一样。结束之后他们会再逗留一会，但雷欧不会做出亲密的行为，他更不会。他只是观察他，探求他。


	4. Chapter 4

雷欧纳多是理想的王圣。如今亦是完成的王圣。  
为人类的命运真正操劳的人。即使在现在日渐走向停滞的地上世界，也把这一点看的比什么都重。  
于他，哈维的名号和西欧财阀等同，象征着当今世上最强大有力的一台庞然大物，是用来改变人类世界的工具和手段。哈维家族和西欧财阀或许终有倒台的一日，但如果即使如此，千年或更久之后人类也可以安心地生活在世上，那对他而言也就足够了。  
而在真正知晓了负面的情感之后，他意识到人类追求的、应有的生活远比他原本想象的复杂。许多事物可以从人民手中夺走一时，但终有一日还要归还——为了人之为人。为了更进一步的安居乐业，他需要采取比以前激进的手段。  
与此相比，他的兄长对此毫不关心。如果问起他，他说不定反而会嘲讽：人是虎狼的子孙！以争斗为乐，以排除同类中的良善者为最先，这样的物种不会灭亡的世界，最后会沦落成怎样黑暗的地狱？  
由这个例子就可以看出，他们是怎样千差万别——甚至可以说是彼此的反面，的存在。由此我们也可以判定，雷欧纳多的价值远超于他的兄长。愤世者随处可见，而济世者难求，更何况雷欧纳多那般完成的王圣。  
但倘若如此，雷欧纳多如今的行为是为了什么？我们只能说：理想的、完成的王圣，与完满的人类相去甚远。完满的人类或许都不真正存在。


	5. Chapter 5

雷欧知道他关注岸波白野。一直都知道。  
也因此他对雷欧的妒意感到惊诧，尽管那并不真的明显。但他仔细回想，他的确是越来越少地见到岸波，他的时间被雷欧以各种借口支配了出去。如果他偶尔遇见她，聊上两句，那么当天的雷欧就会对他们的活动（更准确些，他一个人的游戏）格外费心。  
如果说这是因为醋意，那也太过可笑。他们和情人，甚至有情都相去甚远，雷欧并不真的在乎他，正如他不在乎雷欧那样。他想雷欧或许是羡慕着某些岸波白野本身的特质，或者对他把真正的忠诚献给一个他认识不到几年、原本是敌人的女人感到不满。  
但他并不在乎。雷欧自己也知道他给出的信号并不能左右什么，他像从前那样，遇见白野就简短地交谈两句，然后分别。他知道这种时候雷欧八成在看着，但他不知道他想看到什么。  
所以雷欧也将他困在床笫间，玩弄凌辱他直到那幅景象合他心意，一如往常。


	6. Chapter 6

雷欧手里拿着一把匕首。  
那景象很违和，雷欧一直是王的角色，只是带着那副微笑发号施令，无论战斗或杀人都有代行者。雷欧打量着手里的刀具，就仿佛一瞬间他也对这背后的隐喻感到迷惑。  
然后他在他身旁坐下，用那把匕首划伤他的后背。割得很浅，是会渗出一点点血、放着不管自己就会愈合的那类，毕竟对方的意图不是加害而只是玩乐。  
他继续在手臂、胸膛上留下伤痕，带着之前那副表情观察着皮肉裂开、创口由苍白迅速涌上粉色、然后渗出血液的过程。他凑上前来舔去他胸膛上的血痕，随后放下匕首，顺势要将他压在床上。  
他制止了雷欧。“这样会把床单弄脏。”  
他不清楚为什么他会在意这种事情。可能是和过去的经验有关，血渍在织物上会很显眼、很难清洗，尤其是浅色的。但如果不是在这个房间，而是换成他从前工作的环境，他大概根本不会在意——  
雷欧沉默了两秒，然后出乎意料地笑了。  
“这是你第一次主动对我说话，哥哥。”  
他的声音里带着调侃和一种接近于满意的快乐。  
他当然是指在这间居所里。尤里乌斯不打算为自己辩解，于是再次沉默。雷欧也没有追问，他伸手环上他的腰， 把脸凑到他耳边，发梢擦过他的锁骨。  
“那我们换个地方？浴室，你想吗？”  
于是他们现在站在淋浴间里。花洒喷出偏凉的水，自他们头顶浇下；雷欧要他双手撑住墙壁撅起臀部，面对着一面全身镜（所以这果然也是蓄谋：正常的淋浴间里怎么可能会有全身镜）；他则从背后进入他。  
他有些心不在焉地想到雷欧从前并没有用过后背位。那么这次大概还是这面镜子——他猜雷欧是不喜欢在交合时看不到他的表情。  
下身传来的快感让他有些发晕，他试着让自己清醒，在镜子里看见他们交叠在一起的身影，他们的头发都被打湿，顺着躯体的轮廓贴在皮肤上。看不到血。  
这幅画面怪诞得出奇：他似乎比从前更清楚地感到他们是彼此的反面。  
但这种想法是正确的吗？  
很快水雾笼罩了镜面，只留下一个模糊的轮廓。雷欧加快了速度，他们先后迎来了高潮。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完了，为什么越写越三角（我慌了.jpg  
> 一牵扯到会长mode的雷欧就变得好谐啊咋整（……）感觉和前面都不一个风格了（……

岸波邀请他去她家里做客。  
电话是在雷欧和他在那间居所里时打来的。雷欧本想催他把它放到一边，快点开始，但看到来电显示之后就变了表情，示意他接起来、打开免提。  
于是他照做了。“岸波？”  
“嗯，下午好。”女孩子的声音盈满笑意。“之前说过的，这个周末有时间吗？”  
他看向雷欧，后者有些出乎意料地相当平静地向他点点头。“嗯。”他回答。  
“啊啊。周日上午来我家做客怎么样？带你看一下最近打理的花园，还有试吃一下新的曲奇配方……”  
“……好。”他有点受宠若惊。他之前去过岸波家里，但那都是雷欧或远坂（后者会想方设法阻止前者到场）组织的集体聚会。她从没这样邀请过他，这样私人的来往还是第一次。  
“太好啦。”她听上去很高兴。“我一直觉得应该和尤里乌斯多多相处的。有这样的机会真的很难得……”  
……岸波说得他都有点不好意思了。他不太确定该怎么回应，雷欧却一脸笑盈盈地接过话来：  
“啊呀，下午好啊，白野同学？”  
“诶？！雷欧？！”她吃了一惊。  
“对啊。我和哥哥在一起也是理所应当的吧？”  
雷欧的语气充满了挪揄的快乐。早在那个虚拟世界的旧校舍里就是这样，他捉弄着也欣赏着着这个他所尊重和喜爱的顽强的人。一直到现在——那个充满了怀念的称呼就是证明。  
“不，只是……呃。”她叹了口气。她会对雷欧感到头疼也是理所应当，他想。  
“有点伤心啊。白野同学从没这样邀请过我……果然你比较偏爱哥哥？”  
力透纸背的假惺惺。  
“不，不是那样的……如果你想来的话，当然可以一起来啦。只是我以为雷欧会更忙……”岸波在电话那头有点慌乱地辩解。  
“哈哈。开玩笑的啦。我是很想去的，但果然还是挤不出空来啊。这次就先让哥哥代表我啦？我会排除万难把他的日程调开的……”  
雷欧的声音像极了当年他激动地喊着要他“录像”时的声音。  
“……嗯，嗯。那么，谢谢你……”  
“不用客气。我们这边先挂啦？再见哟，白野同学。替我和哥哥向Saber问好。”  
“好的。那么再见，雷欧，尤里乌斯。”  
简短地回应完后他挂掉电话。情感迅速地从雷欧脸上褪去，随后是笑容，回复到他最常见的那副表情。尴尬的沉默在空间里蔓延着。  
岸波白野于雷欧是特别的个体。爱着整体之人类的雷欧在众人面前的姿态，和他在岸波，他作为个体喜爱的人面前的样子，都是真诚且真实的。  
……因此，此刻的尴尬是一种共识。他和雷欧都意识到“与岸波白野有关的他们”和他们二人的区别。  
最后还是雷欧打破了沉默。他要求他关掉手机，然后褪尽衣物，伏在床上。  
他照办，期间一直努力把刚才的插曲从脑海里清掉。


	8. Chapter 8

他走到岸波家院子的外面，岸波和她的从者背对着他，在院子里摆的小桌旁边收拾着什么。他听到她们之间不太清楚的对话。  
“……奏者邀请那种可疑的男人到家里做客。”  
“尤里乌斯哪里是可疑的男人啊。”  
“那个人一直对你很好的吧。掏心掏肺的那种。而且长得也还挺好看的吧？”  
听到自己从者半是醋意半是撒娇的碎碎念的岸波吃吃地笑起来。  
“Saber。尤里乌斯不是那样看我的。更何况很久之前就说过很多次了吧？”  
她拉住自己从者的手。“Saber是我的新娘，我也是Saber的——”  
……雷欧，大概在通过他的手机监听吧。如果这一段录不下来的话可想而知他的表情。但不管怎么说，录像是不会有的了……  
他犹豫着要不要走过去，直到金发的女人瞧见了他。  
“诶——”  
接下来就是脸尴尬得通红的女孩子们慌慌张张地向他道歉，从者低着头快步走回房子里（她这样说：“那个人只亲近你吧。余留在这里也是起反作用。”），留下讪讪笑着的岸波和他在园子里。  
“那个，刚才的话……”岸波看上去有些心虚。  
“没事。我不在意。”他试着宽慰她。  
岸波长出一口气，有些不好意思地笑起来。“尤里乌斯……真的是很好的友人。一直都很可靠呢。”  
她拉他在桌旁坐下，要他尝尝饼干。“进步很大，”他这么告诉她。岸波的第一批饼干比压缩食品还难吃，而现在的口味已经可以勉强说是正常。  
她笑了笑（“虽然我自己也知道还有很大的进步空间啦……”），之后开始向他零零碎碎地讲生活里的琐事。他主要是听，适时给出回应，期间出于礼貌再吃一点岸波的饼干。  
很不可思议，他不善言辞，但是和岸波呆在一起的时候，似乎就这样沉默也可以。岸波会把一切“按理来说”的尴尬化解，就那样坦坦荡荡地和他站在一起，就好像她和他一样喜欢这样。  
可那不应该是这样，岸波不该向他倾注这么多，尽管那是她的本性，无论是怎样的人都会尽力去理解。  
——但在他稍稍流露出这样的想法的同时，岸波就会有些悲伤地向他微笑，对他说“不是那样”。  
难道他要违抗她吗？他在她面前没有|放弃力量。  
“……嗯。”  
于是他短暂地合上眼再睁开，此刻就将自己别无二念地安置在这里，在晴天的小院子里听她说话，回应着岸波白野。


	9. Chapter 9

“你爱着白野吗？”  
下午他回到雷欧身边时，雷欧这样问他。  
“是的。”他回答。  
雷欧陷入了沉默，看着他的手机。在他进门前雷欧大概在听录音吧，他想。  
“真的是那样吗？”雷欧抬起头看着他。  
他突然因为这样的质问而感到有些恼怒。他看向雷欧，雷欧的表情一如往常，但流露出细微的情感来，就像他的恼怒一样。不管是为了什么，他在期待他的回答。  
他不想和那双眼睛的主人争辩。如果要为他好，他应该那样做，但即使如此他也不想。  
“我不知道。”于是这一次他这样回答。


	10. Chapter 10

如前文所述，雷欧纳多作为理想的王圣，对万民怀有爱意。手握权力者为人类铺路，而众生只需安心享受天赐的恩惠，尽管那个前提是服从。  
然而，对万民之爱和对个体之爱千差万别。月球之上的经历让他学会欣赏个体的美丽，对个体抱有喜爱之情，可人与人的爱应当如何？对爱人者和被爱者，又有怎样的效力？  
他靠自己的眼去观察，认可爱领向牺牲与奉献，同时与欲望和怨恨如影随形。这也解释为何曾经（或者一直以来）他无法去爱：彼时他不明白那些负面情绪的含义。尽管万民的王之名或许也不会容许他爱着个体。  
而对尤里乌斯而言，爱的概念承袭自艾莉西亚。直到被至亲杀死时都微笑着的女人，教给他人世、生命，爱自然也在其中。很不可思议，但那些东西成为他的根基。他曾为回忆中的爱而活，如今则为当下的爱而活。  
他如艾莉西亚曾爱他那样爱着岸波白野。她可以从他这里得到他拿得出的一切（尽管她绝不会如此要求），却不被期望给出回报，也不被怨恨。的确，从前他怨恨过她，但那是出自嫉妒、以敌手的身份投射出的情感；而如今她的定义完全改变，“爱”覆盖了其他。  
但世间的爱数不胜数，雷欧纳多的猜想和尤里乌斯的做法根本无法囊括。许多的表现，许多的形式，带来好的结果，或者成为诅咒，但那都是爱，在这个星球上存在着。  
尤里乌斯明白这个道理。非常、非常地简单，但他却一点也不打算说。


	11. Chapter 11

他进了门，脱掉外套，然后准备像往常一样去脱其他的衣物。雷欧制止了他。  
“没有必要，哥哥。”他轻巧地说，然后拉开椅子在桌旁坐下，在桌上放下一袋什么，外套搭在椅背上。他疑惑地看向雷欧，对方笑着向他摆摆手。  
“今天不做。比起那个，能帮我沏茶吗？”  
……仔细一看，那袋子里是点心。他仍对雷欧的指令指令感到茫然，但花了几秒确定对方真的是在表达他的要求之后点了点头，往厨房走去。  
把水壶架在炉子上，取出茶具和茶叶，然后安静地等待。  
很违和——他是第一次踏进这间房子的厨房。如果现在的行为是出于雷欧独特的趣味的前戏，或许他还能多少理解一点，但尽管他不明白为什么，雷欧说出的话绝不会是违心之言……  
……不，他在想什么呢。正常来讲，兄弟相奸才是扭曲的吧。  
他明明已经习惯不去想别人给出的指令“是怎样的”了。  
关掉炉子， 把水壶和茶具端到客厅，沏茶，把点心摆好。  
“谢谢你，哥哥。”  
“您太客气了。这等小事不足挂齿。”他习惯性地回答。  
“客气的是哥哥。”雷欧立刻回应道。  
他无可反驳，于是保持沉默。雷欧的心思的确难懂。他是在期望什么？总不可能是希望他与他亲近。雷欧从未从他这里期望过和别人期望的不同的东西。  
但归根究底，他也不需要去懂雷欧的心思。  
“坐吧，哥哥。”雷欧示意他坐在他对面。  
他坐下。雷欧看着他，一副欲言又止的表情。他是否应该问“有什么困扰着您”？不，那是愚蠢的。  
雷欧终究什么都没说出口。这不难理解，他想不出任何能和雷欧说的话。他想雷欧也只是一样。  
于是他们的下午在红茶和点心之间沉默地度过。


	12. Chapter 12

雷欧给岸波打了电话，说“之前错过了和白野同学相处的机会，果然还是很在意啊”， 邀请她和从者来他办的私人聚会。  
现在他一贯地穿着正装，站在会场的角落里作为仆人沉默地待命。雷欧在和岸波交谈，与她同居的少女戒备地守在她身侧。  
这景象意外却合理地和谐，至少比他和雷欧相处时和谐得多。他心不在焉地看着，现在雷欧露出笑容，岸波有些尴尬地辩解着什么。她的从者似乎被侍者端来的蛋糕吸引了注意力，顺了一块之后又回到岸波身边。  
……他看见岸波去买过的那种。  
他继续站在那里，直到雷欧向岸波表示自己要暂时失陪一会，岸波带着从者走开。  
而雷欧向他走来。  
“哥哥。”他在他耳边说。  
他感觉自己的身体开始发冷——他很清楚这样的语调和肢体语言背后的暗示。尽管这是雷欧第一次在那间住所以外的地方这样要求，他也不该感到恐惧才是——  
他……他大概明白雷欧要做什么。他怕这个吗？可能是吧，但……不，就算那样又有什么所谓呢……  
他跟在雷欧身后，任由他在无人的走廊里把他拽进储物间，要他脱下裤子，草率地润滑，他架起他的腿，有些生涩地进入。  
雷欧在他身体里抽插着，门外传来岸波和她的从者的声音：  
……“那家伙明明说卫生间在这边吧……！”  
……“再找找看吧……”  
他一下子完全清醒过来，这条走廊里房间很有限。尽管雷欧的计划中赌的是不会暴露，而且对此怀有十分的信心——  
雷欧在这个时候开始猛烈地顶弄他的内壁。他猝不及防，差点惊叫出来，难以忍耐的快感迅速地聚集。  
脚步声越来越清晰，就算是那个人，就算是仿佛什么都愿意去理解的那个人，看到这幅景象的话，也一定会——  
他重新把目光落到将他压在墙上的、他的兄弟身上。曾经比岸波还矮小的男孩如今长成了肌肉匀称的成年男性，但就算那样他也只是养尊处优的王，而非亲历争斗之人。他所学的所谓防身的技巧，在他面前根本就不值一提——  
明明正在交合，雷欧却那么无动于衷，甚至近乎冷漠地看着他。这副表情在雷欧脸上常见，却不是在这种时候。他继续他的动作，每一下撞击都朝着他最敏感的部位而去。他的意识又要开始模糊，晃动的视野里，黑暗的房间里，只有雷欧那双眼睛引人注目地传达着：  
——你在等什么？  
他死死咬紧牙关，忍住不发出一丝一毫的声音，身体不受控制地剧烈地颤抖起来。  
“是这边吗……”  
她们还没有走——  
咔哒。不知是谁转动了门把手。  
雷欧的动作仍然没有停下——  
他猛烈地迎来了高潮。比以往任何一次都强烈，意识从他的身体剥离。  
对话声模糊地传入他的脑海：  
“打不开呢。”岸波的声音。  
“看着也不像啦！那个是储物室吧！真是的……两个人都完全靠不住！”  
……似乎的确没有发出声音。  
一阵急匆匆的脚步声。大概是岸波的从者拉着她走了。  
雷欧的表情没有改变，但似乎失去了兴趣。他继续他的动作，但放缓了幅度，直到他也射精。


	13. Chapter 13

雷欧想从他身上得到什么？  
如今他认识到这种行为的本质和他曾经接受的实验没有区别。他们摘除他的肾脏，也可以是别的脏器，也可以是用别的手段，但归根究底他们只是想要他痛苦的尖叫。  
就像实验那样，雷欧想“认识”什么。他将他放进一个个预设环境里，而他已经顺从。他们之间缺乏常人的温情的可能，从小到大的那种模式已经不可能改变，尊卑和他们之间的坚冰根深蒂固。所以顺从已经是他能给雷欧的全部。雷欧也不会追求他“真正的忠诚”，只要他能标准地发挥作用就足够，人心飘渺不定，雷欧不会以个体的意志如何为目的。  
但那究竟是“什么”，他还是不懂。  
但就像之前所述，他没必要懂。他也不在乎。


	14. Chapter 14

雷欧纳多想从他的实验里得到怎样的结果？  
坦白地说，尤里乌斯的服从使他失望。他早就接受了他的兄长心中只有一个遥远的承诺，而只为承诺而活的人如今找到比那个承诺更重要的东西，却不会为此踏出一步。  
如果他意图伤害岸波白野，他想他会的。但雷欧纳多也不会就因为这样的理由去加害他喜爱和欣赏的存在。尤里乌斯只是绝不会为岸波白野眼中的自己那样做。  
可为什么？岸波白野改变了他。如果是尤里乌斯，理应更多。或许任何一次，如果尤里乌斯能去违逆他，他都会比现在感到更加满意。  
归根究底，岸波白野在月球之上向他描绘的、他从前从未真正认识的一切，都是怎样的？  
但归根究底，这样的课题于他本就没有意义。接近理想的王圣在月球之上所见的自身的裂痕会成为他的记忆，而他如今仍在生长，不久的将来就终究还会成长得圆润而完美。他只要认识就足够，而不必了解。  
因为到最后，他不需要。


	15. Chapter 15

雷欧终究是对于这样的行为失去了兴趣。尽管这兴趣似乎在那场宴会后就开始消退，他们在那间居所里的性交行为逐渐化简，仅仅是满足雷欧生理欲望的程度。  
“嗯。就到此为止吧，一直以来麻烦你了。”  
“……您不必如此。”他们以一直以来的态度对话。  
“哥哥也没必要一直陪着我了。就算换成别人，我也会很安全的吧？”  
雷欧的这句话让他愣了一下，而对方相当认真地注视着他。  
“是那样的，哥哥。不必留在我身边了。”  
“白野她们说最近希望移居到东方去。哥哥也想去的话也可以。”  
他有些难以相信雷欧说了什么。  
他清楚自己总有一天会被判定为“没有价值”而被重新抛在一旁，可他几乎从一开始就不在乎能站在什么位置了。他只是从未期盼过会是这样。待他弥留之际才是价值真正耗尽的一刻，到那时他会一个人沉默地死去。而如今……他明明还正常地活着。  
……也就是说，他在说，“你自由了”。  
尽管这可能是对他们二人都理想的结果。他们只是让彼此更加沉重，而不能给对方任何东西。他们之间最好的关系就是毫无瓜葛。


	16. Chapter 16

或许完满的人类就是人类的虚影。


End file.
